Prior to the present invention there have existed patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,034 disclosing adhesive gasket strips having upper and lower adhesive faces for adhering together consecutive tiers of building blocks as well as small gasket strips for adhering together abutting ends of serially arranged end-to-end blocks, the strips being made of solid moisture impervious material and being the same width as the blocks to be adhered together.
Such a combination of strips does not accomplish the goals of securing the mortar joints or in facilitating the utilization of mortar, and does not simplify the utilization of necessary mortar for cementing together end-to-end blocks and/or pile-up tiers of blocks, nor does such a set of strips serve to make possible the necessary simplicity of building a building block wall as would be required to entice the amateur to undertake such a venture devoid of prior experience or guidance. Also, heretofore, prior to the present invention, there have not been available any combination of elements of sufficiently simple structure and of such simplicity of fabrication as to make possible fabrication by a person not skilled in the application of mortar or the like.